TRADUCTION : To A Love Proclaimed
by Purrrrincess
Summary: Traduction de To A Love Prolaimed de Glorius Burden. /!\ Si vous n'aimez pas les lemons passez votre chemin, n'hésitez à laisser des reviews !


Hellooooow ! Alors je tiens à le dire ceci est une traduction ! Rien ne m'appartient, ce one-shot à été écrit par Glorius Burden. Aussi je rappelle, je conseille aux âmes sensibles de s'abstenir cet o-s contient un lemon :)

Sur ce bonne lecture :D

La nuit tombe, le soleil laisse place à la lune.

La magicienne Louise et son héroïque familier retournèrent dans la chambre de Louise après leur rendez-vous dans le village voisin.

Ils avaient passés deux ans ensembles, leurs sentiments se sont beaucoup développés.

Saito et Louise se préparèrent pour dormir, Saito prépara son petit « lit » sur le sol.

 **« Saito…** Appela soudain Louise assise sagement sur son lit

 **\- Oui ?** Répondit-il

 **\- Euhm, tu peux dormir ici… Avec moi… Enfin, si tu veux »** Proposa timidement Louise, elle voulait être avec Saito

Saito voulait dire oui, mais il est trop timide. Il hésita assit sur le lit à gauche de Louise.

Saito à comme tenue de nuit un jean et une simple tee-shirt tandis que Louise, elle portait sa chemise et une culotte.

Il y avait eu une courte période de silence entre eux. Lentement, Louise déplaça sa main et attrapa tendrement la main de Saito. Saito trembla intérieurement et hésita à faire quelque chose. Leurs cœurs commencèrent à tambouriner.

 **«** **Sa-Saito tu ne m'aimes pas vraiment ?** Questionna Louise à Saito. Il prit sa main et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

 **-** **Bien sûr que si je t'aime, je t'aime plus que tout ! Ce que j'ai dit sur le bateau est vrai !** Déclara Saito.

Louise le regarda profondément dans les yeux. Ses sentiments pour lui grandissaient de plus en plus au fil du temps, et elle sentait qu'elle ne pouvait plus les cacher. Louise pensait que c'était finalement le temps d'exprimer ses sentiments pour lui . Après toutes les choses folles qu'elle a fait à Saito, elle lui permettrait au moins ça pour tout ce qu'elle a fait.

Saito déplaça sa main gauche libre et caressa sa joue avec le dos de sa main.

 **« Louise m'aime-tu toi aussi ?**

 **\- Je t'aime comme une dingue !** Cria-t-elle en se jetant sur lui et en l'embrassant passionnément n'en pouvant plus de refouler ses sentiments.

Saito est surpris, -généralement c'est lui qui embrasse le premier-. Il ferma les yeux et répondit au baiser.

Ils s'embrassèrent avec passion.

Leur baiser était romantique, il dura plusieurs minutes. Leurs bras sécurisèrent l'autre, la romance remplit l'atmosphère de la chambre de Louise, la chaleur commença lentement à grimper.

Leur baiser s'intensifia et bientôt la langue de Saito lécha les lèvres de Louise pour lui demander la permission d'entrer. Louise accepta avec joie, leurs langues dansent joyeusement dans leurs bouches. Ils échangent leurs salive et goûta l'un à l'autre. Finalement, les deux amants durent rompre le baiser par manque de souffle.

 **« Saito, je veux ... euh ...** bégaya Louise.

 **\- Oui ?**

 **\- Je… Je veux consommer notre amour, s'il te plaît faisons le !** Déclara Louise à Saito.

Saito prit des couleurs, même si il se doutait que ça allait terminer comme ça, il n'aurait jamais cru que Louise lui demanderait.

 **\- J- euh tu-tu es sûre ?** Questionna Saito un peu incertain

Louise hocha la tête.

 **\- Après tout, avant d'aller au combat ce jour là, nous nous étions mariés. Même si ce n'est pas un vrai mariage légal, pour moi, dans ma tête c'est tout comme.** Répondit Louise avec les yeux remplis d'amour pour son familier.

 **\- Très bien, alors... »** Accepta Saito en s'emparant des jolies lèvres roses de Louise, à ce contact Louise ferma les yeux.

Les amants furent perdus dans la frénésie de baisers.

Les mains de Saito se déplacèrent vers le bas et vinrent caresser la hanche de sa belle.

Quant à elle, elle avait les bras renfermés sur Saito lui transmettant toute sa chaleur.

Comme avant, leurs langues dansèrent et rendirent leur baiser encore plus passionné qu'avant. Louise ne pensa plus à rien, enfin si à Saito, elle voulait sentir son toucher. Qu'il lui prouve son amour pour elle.

Ils s'embrassèrent pendant longtemps, très longtemps. Cependant Louise avait quelque chose qui la tracassait : Saito a fait beaucoup pour elle, alors qu'elle le maltraitait à chaque fois qu'elle avait une conclusion hâtive sur lui quand il était avec d'autres filles. Elle pensa qu'il était temps pour un nouveau rythme pour leur relation. « _Tu as toujours fait énormément de chose pour moi, je vais être gentille avec toi à partir de maintenant, il est temps pour un nouveau rythme pour le mieux_ » déclara Louise dans ses pensées.

Par manque de souffle ils coupèrent leur baiser. Louise regarda Saito dans les yeux, dans ses yeux gris-bleu scintillant avec la lumière de la lune, elle pu voir le désir croissant dans ses yeux tout comme il pouvait voir de l'amour et le désir intense dans les yeux roses de sa belle.

 **« Saito, tu peux faire… ce que tu veux avec moi. Je, je veux vraiment te faire l'amour.** Déclara Louise.

 **\- Tu me permet ?** Questionna le familier

 **\- Oui… »** Elle attendait tellement ce moment.

Louise glissa ses mains sous le tee-shirt de Saito pour venir caresser ses pectoraux, le faisant soupirer. Il mit soigneusement ses mains sur les hanches de sa bien-aimée.

Louise embrassa fourra ses mains dans les cheveux de Saito et appuya sa poitrine contre lui pour approfondir leur baiser.

Elle coupa le baiser pour enlever le haut de son homme. La magicienne du Néant remarqua sa belle poitrine était décorée de cicatrices de toutes leurs aventures et les combats qu'il a affronté.

Louise les caressa comme pour essayer de les faire disparaître.

Elle prit les mains de son amant et les dirigea en haut de sa chemise blanche boutonnée.

Elle lui lança un regard rassurant pour lui permettre de lui enlever. Il comprit et se conforma donc à déboutonner sa chemise. Une fois enlevée, Louise la prit et la balança à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Elle fut donc vêtue d'une simple culotte simple.

Saito contempla son corps angélique, il sentit un peu d'oppression dans son pantalon.

Il remarqua que les seins de Louise ont beaucoup poussé, pas autant que les autres filles, telles que Siesta, Tiffa, Henrietta ou encore Kirche mais ses seins lui conviennent amplement. Il resta un long moment en train de regarder son corps, sa peau rayonnante grâce la lumière de la lune tandis que Louise rougit fortement comme réponse à sa réaction.

 **« Je suis désolée si-si ils ne sont pas aussi gros que ce que tu espérais.** S'excusa Louise auprès de Saito

 **\- Ils sont parfaits Louise. »** Lui rassura Saito

Elle mit alors sa main sur son entrejambe, faisant soupirer Saito d'extase. Elle prit alors son familier par la nuque et l'embrassa passionnément et appuyant sa poitrine contre celle de Saito.

La magicienne se retrouva au-dessus de lui, automatiquement elle commença à son frotter contre lui en l'embrassant encore plus amoureusement et langoureusement. Saito gémit dans sa bouche, ils coupèrent leurs baiser par manque de souffle. Louise prit ce moment pour lui retirer le pantalon, il l'aida, le laissant dans son boxeur. Les mains de Saito se retrouvèrent sur les hanches de sa bien-aimé, et se déplacèrent vers sa culotte.

 **« Puis-je ?** Demanda-t-il tendrement

- **Oui, tu peux. »**

Permission donnée, Saito retira lentement les dessous de Louise et l'envoya valser de l'autre côté de la pièce. Elle le laissa volontairement Saito être au-dessus d'elle, elle le surpris en train de scruter son corps d'ange nu.

 **« Tu es belle Louise.** Lui dit-il sincèrement

 **\- Oh Saito... »** Répondit-elle en rougissant et ne sachant quoi dire

Ils se regardèrent intensément, la rose caressa les pectoraux du brun. Ils s'embrassèrent, une joute de langues commença, il pressa son corps contre le corps de Louise, ce qui la fit sourire intérieurement. Louise rompit le baiser et contempla le chevalier. Elle le caressa tendrement en le regardant dans les yeux amoureusement.

Les mains de la magicienne vinrent s'agripper à l'élastique du boxeur de Saito et le tirèrent vers le bas avec l'aide de Saito. Une fois retiré elle le lança, ne se souciant pas où il atterrira. Elle mata délibérément son familier baissant son regard vers sa virilité, laissant Saito un peu gêné, la peau du brun brillait sous la lumière de la lune.

 **«** **Ton corps est bien ciselé, mon homme »** Taquina Louise en lui faisant un clin d'œil

Louise a une connaissance limitée au niveau du sexe, en voyant la taille du pénis de son homme elle se sentit un peu nerveuse, mais elle doit mettre de côté cette préoccupation, plus rien ne pouvait l'empêcher de devenir sienne, elle n'en pouvait plus, le désir ne faisait qu'augmenter.

Soudain, elle entraîna Saito dans un baiser intense, profond, chaud, laissant leur corps nus appuyer l'un contre l'autre. Louise gémit dans la bouche, ce qui excita encore un peu plus Saito.

Une des mains de la rose, descendit touche la verge de son homme, curieuse de connaître une partie que seule les espèces mâles peuvent avoir.

Saito souffla et gémit face à son toucher.

 **« J-je peux ? »** Questionna Louise ayant peur de lui faire mal, il hocha la tête.

Elle commença à jouer avec la virilité de Saito, il se tordit de plaisir en gémissant. Puis un étrange liquide blanchâtre se versa sur la pointe des doigts de Louise. Elle mit les doigts dans sa bouche. _« goût sucré »_ pensa-t-elle

Louise l'embrassa, le doux toucher de leurs peaux nues les firent frémir, ils aimaient cette sensation. _« voici donc l'effet de l'amour »_ pensèrent-ils en même temps. Ils continuèrent leur joute de langues, profitant l'un de l'autre.

Saito serra sa main droite sur le dos du cou de sa belle pour approfondir le baiser tandis que son autre main lui caressait la cuisse et les fesses, donnant à Louise l'impression d'avoir des papillon dans le ventre. Elle prit alors la main gauche du chevalier et la posa nonchalamment sur son sein, il serra doucement, faisant la magicienne haleter de plaisir. Ils coupèrent le baiser par manque d'air, Saito devint plus audacieux et continua, Louise gémissait. Il les massa soigneusement avec des mouvements circulaires, le son augmentait.

 **« Hmn Saito »** Il se mit alors à jouer avec ses tétons qui étaient devenu durs à cause de l'excitation. Il la fit se mettre dans une position assise, il suça et lécha son sein droit tout en stimulant le gauche, la faisant se plier de plaisir. Quelques minutes plus tard, il tortura son autre sein. L'ange sexy au cheveux roses fit un gémissement encouragent son amour de continuer. Il continua à sucer et à lécher ses monts de chaires, la faisant gémir en permanence. Il mit son visage entre les seins de sa belle et la lécha sans se soucier de leurs tailles. Elle ne pu retenir ses gémissement et ses soupirs de plaisir, son excitation ne faisant que d'augmenter.

Saito la coucha et se positionna au dessus d'elle, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, elle lui sourit.

Il la reluqua et trouva son corps magnifique. Il l'embrassa lentement, sa clavicule, sa poitrine, son ventre puis vers son clitoris.

Désormais, ils laissèrent leur amour dicter leurs actions.

Il ouvrit ses deux plis serrés, donnant des sensations intenses à Louise. Il rentra un doigt en Louise tout en faisant des cercles sur son clitoris avec son pouce. Elle gémit. Il rentra un deuxième doigt.

Il voulait l'entendre, voir son ange se tordre de plaisir.

 **« Aaahn Saito ! Saito ! »** Gémit-elle un peu plus fort que ce qu'elle pensait. Il la continua sa torture, il inséra un troisième doigt, elle n'en pouvait plus.

 **« Saito ! Plus ! S'il te plaît ! »** Pria-t-elle

Elle gémit plus fort encore, il retira ses doigts, puis inséra sa langue dans l'intimité de sa belle. Elle gémit le prénom de Saito très fort. Il tapa pile sur une boule de nerfs.

 **« SA-SAITO ! »** Hurla-t-elle presque, les larmes aux yeux

Elle coula, Saito l'essuya avec sa main, il lécha le liquide sucré sur sa main _« goût sucré »_ pensa-t-il. Louise attrapa tendrement son homme par la tête, le faisant remonter elle l'embrassa en le regardant amoureusement.

 **« À moi de te faire du bien »** proposa sensuellement la rose.

Elle le fit se retourner de sorte à ce qu'il soit coucher et elle assise sur lui. Elle lécha le torse musclé de son familier en faisant le contour de ses abdos avec sa langue. Une fois ceci terminer elle caressa sa verge faisant gémir doucement son amour. Elle l'embrassa. Elle descendit vers le bas du corps du brun et lécha ce qui fait de lui un homme. Il remonta doucement la tête de Louise et lui caressa la joue avec un regard amoureux.

 **« Saito, je suis à toi pour toujours…** Déclara-t-elle

 **\- Louise…**. **Louise, tu sais. Je t'aime énormément, même si parfois j'avoue que tu es un peu dur à gérer. »** Dit Saito un peu sans voix après ce que Louise vient de dire. Elle lui fit un sourire radieux.

Elle se coucha et laissa Saito se préparer à entrer. Elle écarta les jambes pour qu'il vienne s'y mettre entre.

 **« Tu es sûre que tu es prête ?** Questionna-t-il d'un ton bienveillant

 **\- Oui... »** Son ton indiquait que son choix était définitif.

Une fois leurs positions appropriées, il rentra délicatement en Louise. _«_ _c'est serré »_ pensa-t-il

Il alla un peu plus loin et atteignit son hymen. Elle hocha la tête lui permettant d'aller plus loin, il poussa en avant violant son hymen, sa virginité lui appartient pour toujours. Elle serra les dents, elle ressentit comme des secousses à l'intérieur d'elle, comme si une douzaine d'aiguilles la piquait sur une partie délicate. La voyant grincer des dents et fermer les yeux, Saito s'arrêta pendant quelques minutes pour la laisser s'habituer.

 **« Saito... »** Elle commença à bouger contre lui, la douleur devient soudain le plaisir et une étrange sensation d'euphorie montait en elle.

Les mouvements du mâle furent lents d'abord puis s'accélèrent. Elle jouissait de plus en plus fort. La douleur a complètement disparue, instinctivement Saito alla plus fort et plus profond en Louise.

 **« Aa-aaahn »** Elle gémissait à chaque coups de reins, Saito lui grognait en accompagnement. La main droite de Saito tenait la main gauche Louise tandis que son autre main vibrait autour de son corps pour la toucher et sentir ses courbes parfaites. Elle s'accrocha au cou de Saito avec son bras droit et avait ses jambes autour de la taille de son homme elle voulait le sentir encore plus. La main libre de Saito était sur son sein droit, lui donnant du plaisir supplémentaire.

Il donna des coups de reins de plus en plus puissant, il accélérait pour l'immense joie de Louise. Elle mit ses deux bras autour de la tête de Saito et bougea les hanches en rythme avec lui. Saito est en pleine extase, il jouit. Louise elle tenait le rythme et prenais du plaisir à une telle intensité que les deux amants eu en même temps le premier orgasme de leur vie.

 **« Louise !**

 **\- Ah Saito !**

 **\- Je… je peux le sentir… je vais…**

 **\- Saito ! Je le veux ! »**

Il poussait de plus en plus difficilement en Louise, elle devenait serrée. Ils explosèrent, il éjacula en elle, et elle se coucha sur lui épuisée. La main gauche de Saito tient la main droite de Louise alors que la droite caresse l'ange rose. Elle le regarda amoureusement. La lumière de la lune éclairait leurs visages fatigués et leurs corps en sueur.

Ils se reposaient pendant quelques minutes, le temps de retrouver un peu de leur énergie. Ils se regardèrent les yeux brillant, le regard amoureux.

 **« Hey… Saito tu veux bien faire quelque chose pour moi ?** Demanda soudainement Louise

 **\- Quoi ?** Questionna-t-il

Louise prit Saito et le plaça de façon à ce qu'il soit sur elle.

 **\- Tu sais quoi faire…** Dit-elle en lui souriant tendrement

Il a compris.

Il inséra sa virilité en Louise, la faisant soupirer de soulagement. Il alla plus profond, plus rapidement, ils accordèrent leurs mouvements et commencèrent une danse endiablée.

La chaleur de la pièce augmentait encore.

 **« Saito plus ! »** Supplia Louise

Il accéléra encore plus la cadence, faisant crier sa maîtresse. Elle prit la main de son chevalier et la posa sur son sein, voulant intensifier l'extase. La bouche de Saito partie torturer le sein libre de Louise, tandis qu'il jouait avec l'autre.

 **« Hmmn plus plus ! »** Cria-t-elle sur le point d'exploser

Saito mit son visage au niveau du cou de sa belle, l'embrassant tendrement, la mordant, lui faisant des traces. Elle plaça ses ses bras autour de la nuque de son chevalier, tournant la tête pour qu'il puisse mieux lui manger le cou. Ses gémissement devinèrent plus fort, ce qui rendit Saito plus audacieux, il alla plus profond en Louise et frappa désormais à chaque va-et-viens son « G-spot »

Elle serra encore plus ses jambes autour de Saito le désirant encore plus.

La vitesse et le rythme des amants augmentèrent toujours autant, les envoyant tout deux au septième ciel. La pièce se remplissait de grognements virils de Saito et de gémissements doux de Louise.

Les parois de Louise serrèrent Saito, il continua toujours aussi vite.

 **« Ahh ! Saito !**

 **\- Putain Louise ! J-je vais !»**

La limite ayant été largement dépassée les amants eux un puissant orgasme en même temps. Le chevalier emprisonna les lèvres de Louise pour calmer ses cris. Il éjacula en elle tandis-que Louise déversait son miel. Les lèvres collées Louise poussait encore des cris puissants. Saito coupa le baiser et ils prirent du temps pour prendre leur souffle.

Louise le tient encore serré avec ses bras et ses jambes, ne voulant pas laisser son amour de sitôt.

Saito malgré ses jambes fatiguées questionna Louise :

 **« Louise est-ce bon pour un round de plus ?**

 **\- Bien sûr »** répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil et un sourire carnassier au coin des lèvres. Certes elle était épuisée mais son corps en voulait plus, toujours plus impatient de sentir encore plus de plaisir.

Ils tombèrent sur le lit, Saito se plaça au dessus de Louise. Elle déplaça sa tête pour la poser sur des oreillers confortables. Les deux amants verrouillèrent leurs regards une fois de plus, les yeux brillants. Leurs corps nus avaient sans doute atteints leur chaleur maximale. Il respirèrent régulièrement pour retrouver la force qu'il leur faut pour faire leur dernier round.

Après s'être regarder dans les yeux, le gandalf regarda sa maîtresse. La lumière de la lune éclairait parfaitement le corps d'ange de Louise.

 _« Si belle... »_ pensa-t-il

 **« Louise est-ce bon ?** Elle hocha la tête

Il commença à bouger lentement puis il accéléra, tout en allant à son cou pour l'embrasser avant de monter vers la bouche de la rose. Leurs langues dansèrent à nouveau. Saito alla plus profondément tandis que sa main gauche malaxait le sein droit de Louise, la faisant gémir bruyamment dans la bouche de son homme. Quelques minutes plus tard, il se sépara de ses lèvres pour se concentrer ses va-et-viens.

 **« AH ! Saito ! »** Cria la magicienne du Néant.

Les poussés de Saito étaient devenues aussi intense que celle d'un marteau-piqueur.

Saito aimait la vue de son ange sous lui son visage en pleine extase et son petit corps se tordant de plaisir, hurlant à plusieurs reprise. Il tapa dans le g-spot de Louise.

 **« Hmm aaha j-je aaahn »**

Louise n'en pouvait plus, ses jambes étaient solidement serrées sur la taille du chevalier, ne lui laissant pas de place pour se retirer d'elle. La frictions apporte un plaisir intense qui remplit leurs êtres. Saito grogna et gémit, accompagner des cris de Louise.

 **« S-Saito ! Je t'aime tellement ! Aaaaahn**

 **\- Louise ! Hmpff**

 **\- Saito, vas-y ! Hmnn**

Les deux amants on atteignèrent le septième ciel. Louise appuya et frotta son corps sur lui. Les parois de se serrèrent contre Saito.

 **« LOUISE !**

 **\- SA… SAITOOOOOOOOOOOOOO »**

Ils jouirent ensemble pour la troisième fois. Le chevalier tomba sur la rose d'épuisement, haletant.

Quand a elle, elle le tient toujours aussi fort serré contre elle.

 **\- Louise…** murmura Saito exténué

 **\- Oh… Oh Saito…** roucoula doucement Louise

Après avoir pris un petit moment pour respirer un peu plus normal, il vint aux lèvres de son amante et déposa un tendre baiser, puis l'approfondit en léchant les lèvres de sa belle.

Leur amour avait enfin était proclamé.

 **\- Woah, Louise c'était… nous avons passé un très bon moment.** Dit-il haletant

 **\- Oui vraiment…** Répondit-elle en souriant tendrement **Écoute Saito, je suis désolée. Je suis désolée pour toutes les choses que je t'ai subir depuis ces années… Je t'aime, tu es le seul qui compte vraiment à mes yeux…** Avoua-t-elle

Il lui répondit en l'embrassant sur le front.

Ils se regardèrent à nouveau dans les yeux pendant un long moment jusqu'à ce que leurs paupières deviennent lourdes. Saito bailla et tomba sur le dos de son côté de lit. Louise mis les couvertures et se cala dans les bras de son familier.

\- **Bonne nuit Saito, je t'aime**

 **\- Bonne nuit Louise, je t'aime aussi très fort**

Ils tombèrent très vite dans les bras de Morphée. Serrés l'un contre l'autre, refusant de lâcher son amour.

THE END


End file.
